younkersfandomcom-20200215-history
Gone Going
Gone Going is the seventh episode of the first season of the Younkers series. Previous Episode: [[Nothing Compares 2 U|'Nothing Compares 2 U']]' '(106) Next Episode: [[Sooner Than Later|'Sooner Than Later']] (108) Full Story Scene 1 CJ is sitting at a table by himself, eating breakfast. JJ sits down with him. * CJ: Where were you?! Mom was flipping out last night. * JJ: Cam, I'm dead. * CJ: What are you talking about? What happened? * JJ: When you see Jenny, you'll know. * CJ: What?? * JJ: I gave her a black eye. * CJ: You hit a girl?! * JJ: Yes! Wait, so nobody came to the house? * CJ: No! Mom and dad both went around looking for you, though. I thought you were gonna be at Hawk Hill. They said you weren't there. * JJ: You know how their mom is. I thought for sure Jenny was going to start a whole scene at the house. * CJ: Maybe she realized she deserves better. * JJ: WHAT?! * CJ: You're really gonna act all surprised after you just told me you beat up your girlfriend? * JJ: She kept getting in the way. Me and Daynah got into it. * CJ: Oh! So you beat up two people. That makes it better. Mom tells you not to get in any more trouble and you go and beat up two people. One of them being your girlfriend. Are you just begging her to make you go live with dad? * JJ: I know. I'm scared. * CJ: You always get scared after you do these things. * JJ: You want me to be like you and be scared before I do them? * CJ: I want you to not do them at all! * JJ: Jeez, when did you become mom and dad? * CJ: Oh, believe me. This is not how mom and dad are gonna react. Mom is gonna kill you. * JJ: What's dad gonna do? * CJ: He's gonna say "let's go". You know when mom finds out about this, there's no way in hell you'll be able to come home. * JJ: How do you figure that? * CJ: She already said she's gonna throw you out. She said it last night. She was like "So now he doesn't even want to come home. Now he can stay out." * JJ: She doesn't mean that. * CJ: You wanna test her? Actually, you'd be lucky if you don't have to go home. If I were you, I'd not do it at all. She's already mad just because you didn't come home. I can't imagine how much angrier she can get. * JJ: I guess I'm gonna live with dad then. * CJ: Why can't you just stop doing things like this? * JJ: You think I wanted to do this? * CJ: Then why did you? * JJ: It was just in the moment. * CJ: I don't even know what to say. It's been nice knowing you. * JJ: What should I do now? * CJ: Call dad. * JJ: Should I just go to his house? * CJ: Yeah. After school. * JJ: Maybe I should do it now. Before Jenny shows up. What if she makes a scene here?! * CJ: Justin. This is your time to be scared before you do something stupid. You're just going to make this worse. * JJ: I don't think it can get any worse. * CJ: I don't think testing that is the best idea. * JJ: You don't get it. You're not in my situation. * CJ: Whatever. Have fun with dad. Scene 2 JJ arrives at Xavier's apartment. JJ knocks on the door. * Xavier: Hey. Why aren't you in school? * JJ: Dad, I gotta tell you something. Xavier lets him in. * Xavier: So what is it? * JJ: I gave my girlfriend a black eye. * Xavier: Janice? * JJ: Jenny. * Xavier: Same thing now. * JJ: What do you mean? * Xavier: That girl's not talking to you again, son. * JJ: I hope not. She's probably planning revenge. * Xavier: That's Shannon Arciela's daughter right? * JJ: Yeah. * Xavier: I know Shannon. That woman's crazy. She must've seen the black eye by now. Shannon is really about fighting her kids battles. She makes things happen. If you haven't heard from them by now, that means Jenny didn't tell her mom. And if Jenny didn't tell her mom, then this really got to her heart. * JJ: So what does that mean? * Xavier: It didn't make her angry. It made her sad. In other words, she doesn't want to hurt you now. She just doesn't wanna be around you anymore. * JJ: Dad, it's only been a couple of hours. Not even a day went b- * Xavier: You watch. If you go back to school, she won't do anything. She'll see you, and look the other way as if she didn't see you at all. * JJ: No way. Every time I do something she always tries to get even. * Xavier: Not this time. Go see for yourself. * JJ: You really think so? * Xavier: I'm positive. It's over. * JJ: It can't be. I didn't want it to be over. * Xavier: I know you didn't. I'm sorry, son. * JJ: I'm gonna go back to school. * Xavier: Wait! * JJ: What? * Xavier: Why didn't you go home last night? * JJ: I was afraid Jenny and her mom were going to come to the house. * Xavier: I knew it. Where did you go though? * JJ: Jay's house. * Xavier: Why didn't you come here? * JJ: I was afraid that you'd bring me back to mom. * Xavier: Have you not met me? * JJ: Good point. * Xavier: I'd let you live with me whenever you want. Actually, your mom said she wants you to come live with me. * JJ: Really? (sounding doubtful) * Xavier: I'm so serious. She was like "I told him if he got in trouble one more time that he's going to go live with you." * JJ: That sounds like a better punishment for Cam. * Xavier: That's what I said. * JJ: I don't want to go home though. Mom is probably going to kill me. * Xavier: Well, I don't even think you're allowed to come back. Hold on, let me call her. I won't tell her you're here. * JJ: Okay. Xavier calls Alyssa and puts the call on speakerphone. * Alyssa: What? * Xavier: Did you find Justin yet? * Alyssa: No, did you? * Xavier: No. Listen, if I find him before you do, should I even bring him back to you or- * Alyssa: No, you know what? Since he doesn't want to come home- * Xavier: I get it, Alyssa. Do you want to know when I find him? * Alyssa: I really don't care, at this point. * Xavier: Okay, good. It was nice talking to you. Alyssa hangs up. * Xavier: Bitch. Alright, so I guess we're good. * JJ: What about my stuff? * Xavier: I'll get you new stuff. It doesn't matter. * JJ: So, which one is gonna be my room? * Xavier: None. * JJ: What? * Xavier: You wanna move? * JJ: What do you mean? * Xavier: I was only living here to be around you guys. But now that you're living with me, I don't have to be around here. * JJ: Where do you want to go? * Xavier: I was thinking New York. * JJ: That sounds great! * Xavier: Alright, perfect. I've only been living in this apartment for 3 weeks. They didn't make me pay up front. So we can just leave. Like, today. * JJ: Today?! * Xavier: I mean, do you have anyone to say bye to? * JJ: Jen- no. Uhhh, I mean, I guess a few. * Xavier: I have money I was gonna pay the rent with. Since I don't need to anymore, use it for a party. Invite anyone you want. We can leave sometime this week. Just make sure it's before Sunday because we have to leave before Monday. * JJ: Why? * Xavier: Because Monday's the first of next month. If we stay until Monday, I have to pay for this month's rent. * JJ: Oh, I get it. Scene 3 CJ is sitting in Mr. Burke's class with Harrison and Angela. * Harrison: Where's your brother? * CJ: Why? You miss him? * Harrison: Yeah. I also miss that pimple I had on my back last week. Angie and CJ laugh. * Harrison: Seriously though. Where is he? * Angie: Probably beating someone else up. * Harrison: Who did he beat up? * CJ: Jenny. * Angie: Yep. How did you know that? * CJ: He told me this morning. Drew walks over to the table, handing out papers. * Drew: Here, here, and here. CJ, why was your brother on my couch? * CJ: Oh, that's a long story. * Drew: He doesn't even wake up. We had to eat breakfast on the floor. * CJ: Why didn't you guys just throw him on the floor and sit down? * Drew: My older brother said he's probably stressed or whatever and needs his sleep. * CJ: Who said that? I know Jace and Chase didn't say that. * Drew: Oh, hell no. They were all for pouring boiling hot water on him. You know my brother that goes to Pierce? * CJ: Which one? There's like 50 of you. * Drew: The oldest one. * CJ: Oh, Ashton said that? * Drew: Yeah, he's becoming a sap. * CJ: Your parents didn't care that he was there? * Drew: (looking around) No. Drew tries to casually walk away. * Angie: Wait, so JJ didn't go home? * CJ: No. But, I don't understand. We went to Jace's house last night. Nobody was there. * Angie: They didn't answer? * CJ: There wasn't even any cars there. You know his mom has the little black car and his dad has the fancy one? * Angie: Yeah. * CJ: Neither one of them were there. None of the lights were on or anything. * Harrison: Maybe everyone was asleep. * CJ: No, they all go to sleep at like 4 in the morning. * Angie: Maybe Drew was lying to cover up for him. You know how Jace is. I saw them going the other way, too. * CJ: Nah, I don't think Drew- * Harrison: Wait, you saw? Angie realizes what she just did. * CJ: Saw what? You were at Hawk Hill? * Angie: Well, yeah. * CJ: Why? * Harrison: Probably taking care of her "sick mother." * CJ: Oh, yeah. I thought your mom was sick. * Angie: She was. * Harrison: Oh, so she just got better magically overnight? * Angie: Oh my god. * CJ: She didn't look so sick when she picked you up yesterday. * Angie: Guys- * Harrison: I told you she was going with Sebastian. I bet she doesn't lie to her other boyfriend about her mom. being sick. * Angie: Shut up! I wasn't with Sebastian. My mom wasn't sick. Fine. You got me. I just didn't want to do anything yesterday. I just wanted to watch movies. * CJ: So that's what you were doing at Hawk Hill? * Harrison: Man, you suck at lying. * Angie: But then I just went to Hawk Hill. What's the big deal? * Harrison: Who were you with? * Angie: Jenny. * CJ: Oh. * Angie: She told me to come with her. * Harrison: I don't even believe you. * Angie: Are you my boyfriend? * CJ: Am I?! * Angie: Yes. * Harrison: I thought you two broke up. * Angie: We broke up? * CJ: No. I didn't want to. You did. Remember because I- * Harrison: Hey Cam. Shut up. * Angie: Because you had to go ask Sebastian after I told you nothing was going on. We're not breaking up, but I'm still mad at you. * Harrison: See what happens when you keep talking. Scene 4 CJ and Harrison are sitting outside during lunch. * Harrison: I don't know. I still don't believe her. * CJ: Believe whatever you want. I'm just glad we're not broken up. * Harrison: I'm telling you. She sounded pretty convincing but I feel like there's more to it. * CJ: Why? * Harrison: When she said Jenny asked her to come, she had to stop herself from talking. It was unnatural. * CJ: You watch way too much TV. Daynah walks up to them. * Daynah: Yo, your brother is really moving? * CJ: Yeah, but it's not like... moving. * Daynah: How? * CJ: He's still gonna be here. * Daynah: I'm pretty sure we don't live in New York. * CJ: Wait, what?? * Harrison: What?! * CJ: Wait, how'd you know I'm not moving to? * Daynah: He says in the group chat that it (reads off the phone) "doesn't include CJ". He says he wants you to come to the party though. * CJ: What party? * Daynah: He's having a party on Friday. He says Harrison's not invited. * Harrison: Shocker. * CJ: Well, then I'm not going. * Harrison and Daynah: What?! * Daynah: You're not gonna say bye to your brother? * CJ: I can call him. * Daynah: Wow, you're wrong. * Harrison: Bye. * Daynah: (walking away) How do you chose some bum over family? * Harrison: You didn't have to do that. * CJ: It doesn't matter. Some guy runs up to them. * Guy: CJ! Principal Eafford wants you in her office, now! Scene 5 CJ, Angie, Jenny, Daynah, Jace and Sebastian are there. * Eafford: So... we can make this really easy. I'm sure you guys all see the black eye on Jennifer's face. * Sebastian: It's so weird to hear someone call her Jennifer. * Eafford: Be quiet. So we all know this information right. They all agree. * Eafford: Okay. Here's the problem. I don't have a piece of information that I'm sure all of you know. * Jace: How to dress? They all laugh. * Eafford: No, how to survive lunch detention. Tomorrow. All of you. And every little joke adds another day. They all groan. * Eafford: Now, Jennifer here doesn't seem to understand how serious this is. She doesn't want to tell me. And I'm sure you know her mother. They all groan again. * Eafford: I'm required to find out so that her mother doesn't make a scene in this school. So why doesn't someone make this somewhat easy and just tell me how this happened? Nobody says anything. * Eafford: No? I didn't think so. Let's go one by one. Daynah, how did Jenny get this black eye? * Daynah: How should I know? * Eafford: You don't know anything? Another day of lunch detention says you do. * Daynah: Fine. Angie, Jenny, Jace and Sebastian look somewhat scared. * Daynah: I heard it was in Hawk Hill. You know the park? * Eafford: Oh, you heard? From who? The faces on these four look like the answer is in this room. * Daynah: Well, no. I didn't hear. * Eafford: Oh no? * Daynah: I was there. * Eafford: And with whom? * Jace: With me. * Eafford: Ooh. Valuable information from a Bell boy. That's a first. Were all of you there? All of them except CJ say yes. * Eafford: Cameron, you weren't there? * CJ: No. * Eafford: I see your no, and raise you another day in lunch detention. * Angie: He really wasn't there. * Eafford: Oh? And how would you know? * Angie: Because I was there. * Eafford: And with whom? * Angie: ...Sebastian. She tries not to look at CJ. * Eafford: Sebastian, is this true? * Sebastian: Yeah. But he wasn't there. * CJ: Yeah, can I go now? * Eafford: Wait, just a second. Your beloved brother withdrew from this school today. Any idea why? * CJ: Yeah, he gave her the black eye. Bye. CJ walks out. * Eafford: Lovely piece to the puzzle. Anybody with details gets to leave first. * Angie: I was told to go there just to be a distraction. I had nothing to do with this. * Eafford: A distraction for what? * Angie: So Sebastian wouldn't bother Daynah. * Eafford: Dismissed. Angie runs out. * Eafford: We're down to 4. Anyone? * Sebastian: Since I'm such a burden, Jenny purposely tried to get JJ mad at her by using Daynah. * Daynah: Using? * Eafford: And did this succeed? * Sebastian: Yes. Angie walked away from me and Daynah and JJ got into it with Jenny. That's where my involvement ends. * Eafford: Dismissed. Sebastian walks out angrily. * Eafford: So now, Jace. What is your involvement? * Jace: Nothing. All I did was bring JJ home. Am I dismissed? * Eafford: No, stay. Daynah, describe what happened and your free to go. * Daynah: Well as I was being used, me and JJ got into it and JJ pushed Jenny really hard and she fell and hit her face. That's all. * Eafford: Jenny? Is this true? Jenny starts crying and nods her head yes. * Eafford: Daynah, you're dismissed. Daynah walks out. * Eafford: Jennifer, go wait in the main office. Jenny walks out while sniffling. Trivia * This episode is named after "Gone Going" by The Black Eyed Peas.